


A New Side of Jason

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom Jason, Fucking and Fingering at the Same Time, M/M, Public Sex, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy really wants some attention from his boyfriend, who's more focused on taking care of his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Side of Jason

"Jason,  _please_."

Jason continued to sharpen his sword. 

"Percy, I have to work out this dent. It's important to keep your weapons in working condition. You never know what might happen."

Percy fumed and scuffed his sneakers against the ground of the arena, kicking up dirt everywhere. He'd been begging for attention for the last 20 minutes, but that was a serious fucking dent in Jason's sword, put there by the teeth of a drakon, and his boyfriend had no intention of doing anything else until the dent was smoothed out. Percy wished he'd just get another sword. Not like the Roman weapons weren't all standard issue.

He stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips. Ok, so Jason didn't want to watch a movie and cuddle that bad. There had to be something Percy could tempt him with. Percy thought about it and then almost hit himself on the head. He got down on the stadium bench a few feet away from Jason and pulled his pants down. Jason was facing slightly away and didn't seem to notice. So Percy got his pants the rest of the way off, leaving his jockstrap on, and pulled out lube from his pocket. Squeezing some out on his fingers, he reached back with one hand as he balanced on one palm and his knees.

He pushed a finger inside himself, and squirmed it around a little until he found his prostate. Spreading his knees out as far as they would go on the bench to get better access, he stroked inside himself. Man, he was lucky that Jason and he had had an early lunch and that the rest of the campers were in the dining pavilion at this time. No way he'd get away with doing this in broad daylight otherwise. He pulled his finger out and applied more lube to his digits. Pushing two fingers in, he massaged inside himself until a moan built up in his chest, and he let it slip out unbridled. He heard Jason's sharpening of his sword come to a sudden stop, but kept going, wanting to put on a show to remind Jason of how lucky he was and what an ass he was being not appreciating that.

He heard Jason undress and laughed quietly to himself. He let another moan slip out and dropped his chest down to the bench to emphasize the curves of his ass for Jason's benefit. There was the sound of a cap unpopping, and he assumed Jason was lubing himself up. He pushed a third finder in and spread them as much as he could inside himself, moaning and whining the whole time.

Suddenly, there was a cockhead at his rim, and before Percy could pull his fingers out, it was pushing in, trapping the fingers inside with it. Percy squawked and pushed up onto his hand again to look over his shoulder. Jason looked ridiculously hot when he was flushed and turned on, but the look in his eyes right now was intimidating. Percy gulped.

"Don't even think about removing them."

Percy gulped and nodded, lowering himself down to his elbow so Jason could fuck him without toppling him over. He was about to look away, but Jason's threatening voice came again.

"And look at me while I fuck you, you delinquent little shit."

Percy's eyes almost bugged out. Jason had never talked to him like that before. He shuddered and nodded submissively. Jason rolled his hips and Percy gasped. He'd never been stretched this wide before, and it was doing amazing things to him to have his rim stimulated by that much pressure. Jason kept his cold gaze locked on Percy, and  _hell_  if that wasn't doing things to him too. After a few thrusts to make sure he wasn't actually hurting Percy, Jason's motions turned brutal and he punched Percy's breath out of his body.

"J-Jason- we have t- hurry, before lunch en-ends."

Jason didn't look like he cared because he sneered down at the words and then smacked Percy on the ass so hard it stung. Percy cried out as his cheeks and eyes burned. What the hell had gotten into Jason? Percy didn't mind, though, because he suddenly found himself way too close to orgasm, his cock swollen and needy for release in his jockstrap. Percy wanted to jerk himself off, but that would mean he couldn't hold himself up to face Jason, and he couldn't imagine what would happen if he disobeyed.

Jason spanked him again. Percy cried out, and his eyes filled up with surprise as he realized he was right fucking there, just a little more and-

Jason's hand came down again and Percy lost it, coming in his jockstrap and convulsing around Jason's cock. He was just wondering when Jason would come, when his boyfriend pulled out and with a few quick jerks, came all over Percy's ass. Percy sat up, indignant. 

Jason swooped in to kiss him. Pulling away, Jason muttered.

"Never tease me like that again, or next time I'll punish you even more severely, soldier."

Percy shivered.

"What if I want you punish me like that again?"

Jason pulled away and looked at him in surprise, suddenly back to his normal self.

"Really? You liked it? I was worried you wouldn't."

Percy sat up, careful not to smear come on the bench, and faced Jason fully so he could kiss him deeply.

"I loved it."

Jason snapped one of the straps of Percy's jockstrap, face suddenly cold and demanding again, but in a much more playful way.

"Then maybe I should make you run back to your cabin without your pants and covered in my come. Hopefully you'll make it before everyone finishes lunch."

Percy was about to laugh, but suddenly realized that Jason wasn't joking. His boyfriend reached over to grab Percy's discarded shorts and looked at his watch. 

"You might want to start running if you ever want me to play with you like that again."

Percy bolted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
